Various studies have been made on the structure of an electrode layer for purpose of improving performance of a thin-film capacitor. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-7239 proposes an electrode layer having a double-layered structure. WO 2008/129704 proposes to take into account the ionization tendency of metals forming an electrode.